


Please

by SaraJaye



Category: Fushigi Yuugi
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, F/M, Pussy Worship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: He's never teased her before, and the frustration only adds to the desire.





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> any, any, begging for oral

" _Tamahome..._ "

The heat between her legs has never felt so thick, never ached so strongly. Then again, he's never teased her like this before. Kisses trailed all the way down her body, lingering at her breasts until she was sure she'd come from that alone. Fingers brushing against her thighs, dangerously close to where she most craved his touch, but never making contact.

And now, Tamahome on his knees between her open legs, gazing reverently at her sex, leaning forward only to exhale softly against her folds every so often.

"Beautiful," he murmurs, she can practically feel the heat of his lips and she unconsciously tilts her hips forward only for him to ease back. "Not yet...I've never taken the time to appreciate just how lovely this part of you is." Her cheeks go hot at the compliment, it only makes her want it more.

"Tamahome, _please..._ "

He leans forward, his hair tickling her thighs as he inhales deeply.

"So beautiful..."

" _Tamahome-!_ " She'll come before he even starts, she's almost sure of it. Her body burns and tingles with raw _need_ and she can feel the moisture gathering on her folds. "Please, I need it so much...!"

"Need what?" He kisses her inner thigh. "I'd be happy to, if you would just say it..." He looks up at her, a mischievous glint in his eyes, and she bites down on her lip to keep from whimpering.

" _Kiss me,_ " she whispers, tilting her hips towards him. Tamahome smiles, and her heart just about melts. _No matter how big of a tease you are, you're still my wonderful Tamahome...!_

"With pleasure," he murmurs, and the second his mouth _finally_ makes contact with the hot wetness between her legs, the shriek that escapes her is so loud at least one person's probably heard her, but at this point she doesn't care. Every fiber of her being is centered on the softness of his lips and tongue caressing every inch of her. When he begins to trace patterns and lick circles around her clit, the climax is so intense she collapses back onto the bed, overcome by liquid heat blazing through her veins.

His tongue coaxes her into another soft climax before he finishes, and she's so limp and hazy she can barely think straight.

"Tamahome," she finally manages to gasp, "you can tease me again any time you want!"


End file.
